everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Reza Mirza
''Reza Behzadi Mirza ''is the son of King Shahryar and Scheherazade from The Arabian Nights. He is to take on the role of King Shahryar. He is a Royal. Reza is the type of guy who will criticize your fashion sense and will cause fights because he can but remains valedictorian of the class. Personality Reza Mirza...is a difficult person to be around. He is very rigid, finicky, critical, perfectionist, outspoken, and aggressive. He sees most people as beneath him in some sort of way. He has the "bad boy" charm and cool exterior but his interior is just a big ol' mess of high standards and stubbornness. ''' He is '''EXTREMELY PERFECTIONISTIC AND PUTS HIMSELF ON HIGH STANDARDS FOR EVERYTHING. He hates making mistakes and puts himself and others down for it. This perfectionism makes him an extreme achiever; in line for valedictorian, best Bookball player, best villain of the year, etc. He struggles with anger issues. He can blackout into uncontrollable rages at seemingly random moments. He tries to remain controlled and disciplined at most times, though it also manifests in scathing criticisms, which are very frequent. Headmaster Merlin believes this to be an inherited trait, as males in his family tend to suffer from extreme fury or other mental issues. He gets himself into fights because he is easily bored and simply feels the need to imposes his opinions and beliefs on others. He has a ruthless mindset in that he does not see what others say is exploitation and cruelty. Instead, he sees it as a necessity. For example, when Hermes attempts to tell him that the Queen of Hearts is a tyrant for executing her subjects, he counters that if she let them survive then she would be overthrown. His main approach is to confront and criticize. Of course, this gets him into really awkward places. The real reason he constantly criticizes others is because he sees it as a form of helping others realize the truth. But he doesn't realize that the truth he holds is not the same truth another person would hold. While an exceptional student, he does not get along with his teachers because he acts like a know-it-all and dares to counter them with what he thinks is right. He is paradoxically defensive and secretive of his actions and where he resides/his personal information but verbally aggressive and provokes others. Reza is reckless and impulsive, often struggling to keep himself and his tongue under control. While he has more than enough self-discipline when it comes to his physical body, dorm room, and hobbies, he struggles to keep his tongue in check. Reza is actually very protective of his friends and family. If someone attempts to mess with his brothers or Mallory, he will FLIP. Reza assumes that most people, especially those who come off as kind or happy, as irritating. The subconscious reason is that he is actually envious of them for not having to deal with his parents' (especially mother's) extremely high expectations, being pressured to be a good ruler to his people, and for being genuinely happy with themselves. Reza feels like he has to be the best or else he is worthless. He constantly compares himself with others and feels inadequate when he isn't number one. He is severely over-competitive because of his upbringing and the fact that he bases his self-worth on being the best. If he isn't the best at what he does, he considers it will make him bad, a failure. Hobbies He enjoys cleaning, particularly mopping floors and brooms. He can't stand reading mystery novels and tolerates speculative fiction. His favorite type of books to read are encyclopaedias. He spends most of his free time tending to his three cats: Shane Periwinkle, Madchen Amick, and Cookie. Periwinkle is a calico American Shorthair, Amick is a Bambino, and Cookie is a silver Ocicat. He isn't fond of music in general, mainly because he was forced to take piano lessons when he was younger. He has a special ability to focus so acutely on subjects which interest him and always remain on top. He is in line for valedictorian and is the best swordsman, archer, and bookball player in the school. Still, he didn't get captainship over the bookball team. He LOVES sports, mainly because it excites him. How he feels is like a lightning bolt goes through him when he plays Bookball. Appearance Reza is very tall at 195 cm. (6'5) and has a lean, muscular body. Being the best bookball player on his team means he has to be fairly fit. His skin is the color of mahogany (reddish-brown). He has bright yellow eyes (will explain why on backstory). His eyes are quite narrow and downturned. His lips are thin and long. He has a delicate button nose. His hair is black and naturally wavy. He straightens his hair and slicks it back with copious amounts of gel. He is quite embarrassed about his wavy hair, as his father dislikes it. Reza's features overall are very feline and serpentine. Gulzar says his eyes are hypnotic in an intriguing way. He looks a lot like Joey from the cult classic 10 Things I Hate About You. Destiny: What's In A Story? King Shahryar was the King of Kings in the Persian Sassanid Empire. He was beloved by his subjects for being just. His younger brother was King Shahzaman of Samarkand. One day, he caught his first wife cheating on him with a slave. In rage, he executed her. He visited his younger brother, Shahzaman. His wife was also caught cheating on him and killed. He became convinced that all women were wicked and vowed to kill each and all of his future wives. Shahzaman does the same.For approximately three years, he marries a virgin, consummates the marriage, and beheads her the next morning. This continues until Scheherazade, the Vizier's daughter, volunteers herself to wed him after all the virgins in the kingdom have been killed. During their first night as a married couple, Scheherazade begs him to let her see her sister Dunyazad before her eventual death. Thus, she begins telling him her first tale. The tale engrosses him completely - which makes him forget to kill her. She does not stop till the dawn, when she tells him the next tale will be even better. This continues on for 1001 nights. During this time, she bears him three sons and he falls deeply in love with her. After her final tale, she pleads him to spare their children. He spares her and his children, making Scheherazade his Queen. He orders her tales to written down as the Arabian Nights. Where does Reza come into it? Reza Mirza, while not staunch or particularly devout, is a Royal. His main reasoning is that he sees his tale as a necessary obstacle to go through and secure his place on the throne. But to say he has no resentments towards his destiny is a lie. Killing 1001 women for one idiot's mistake doesn't sit well to him. And his Scheherazade is a nuisance. His younger brother is an idiot. Dunyazad is an annoying fanfiction author. Ugh. Backstory Reza Behzadi Mirza was born to the previous King Shahryar and Scheherazade. The previous Scheherazade was not the Vizier's daughter (this time) but the younger sister of the Ifrit from the Fisherman and the Jinni. The main reason for the change in this story is to prevent inbreeding within the family. As a result, Reza is half-Jinn. This mainly shows in his peculiar eye color. As Ifrits are one of the most powerful types of jinn, he has inherited a magical ability from his mother. However, this ability did not manifest until the age of sixteen. By jinn standards, his powers awakened very early. Usually, it is the mid twenties. His only ability is the second sight - he can see spirits from the astral realms, including jinns. Reza has two younger brothers - Aslan Mirza and Arman Mirza. They are identical twins who are fifteen years old. Reza finds them annoying for a whole novel worth of reasons. But he does have a protective instinct and attempts to get them out of bad influences and troublesome habits. The twins themselves have very different yet very similar personalities. Aslan is unpredictable, shy, and gets into disciplinary issues. Aslan almost never talks -- no one knows why. Arman is the most extroverted (aka: the only extrovert) of the three brothers. He is bratty, overly talkative, and enjoys provoking others just for fun. Reza sees himself in both of them, though he won't admit it, and it worries him since they hang out in deviant circles. His mother is very strict and incredibly intimidating. She hides the hideous features of jinn by assuming a human form. Her human form is of a beautiful young woman. She looks completely normal except for her glowing yellow eyes. Reza has a somewhat difficult relationship with his mother. She attempts to control him but he dislikes it - rebelling against her constantly. She hid her true form from him until recently. Their relationship has strained even worse after finding out about her secret. His father is not strict at all but their relationship isn't much better. He has been raised to accept cruelty as normal. He pressured Reza to be better than everyone else but is a complete and utter mess himself. While not as strained with his father, Reza sees him as foolish and melodramatic. His father struggles with a severe phobia of clowns - causing many unwarranted phone calls and therapist sessions. But they are actually fairly close, as his father takes comfort in Reza's care. The pressures of being the crown prince created a stressed, anxious child. To take out his stress, he became critical and angry. His parents, as royals, believed themselves to be superior to the lower classes of fairytale and legend, which passed on to Reza. Because of the incredibly harsh destiny thrusted upon him, he was taught to see cruelty as necessary and behaviors such as ruthlessness and survival of the fittest were normalized. They also put a heavy emphasis on being the best ruler possible - not the most merciful. But they contradicted themselves by emphasizing the closeness of family. His father's phobia of clowns had forced Reza to, in some way, take care of him. This added on to his stress even further. He took on cleaning as a way to become independent by taking care of himself and as a refuge from the pain he felt. It also irritated his mother, who insisted the servants could clean for him. In school, his teachers noted his horrible temper and his sharp tongue. He caused many kids to cry in elementary school. He was noted to resemble his mother in appearance and personality - as they had dealt with her as a child. As he gets older, his temper has become slightly more mellow - slightly - and he does sometimes force himself to not make a joke at someone's expense. Sometimes. When he entered Camelot International Preparatory School as a boarding student, he was sorted in as a villain. Suddenly, he became incredibly popular among villains. Other villains aspired to be as cunning as him. He began to take revenge on those who wronged him (aka those who have betrayed his trust or just piss him off way too much) - in the form of insulting them and arguing with them. He gained a crowd of people who idealized him as the ideal villain. In his second year, he joined the Bookball team. He can be described as the member with the most raw talent. In his third year, he attempted to become Captain but Percival Pendragon beat him to it. This caused a huge rivalry between those two that still remains. School Schedule Sixth Grade: TBA. Seventh Grade: TBA. Eighth Grade: TBA. Freshman Year: Period 1: Honors Algebra I (REALLY EASY, like so easy it's ridiculous). Period 2: AP Human Geography (Workload is irritating, but is easy to understand and complete). Period 3: Honors Biology (EASY) Period 4: Kingdom Management (NO, NO, NOPE, NADA. I already deal with the subject matter as a Prince). Period 5: Honors Shakespearean Literature (EASIEST CLASS OUT OF A BUNCH OF EASY CLASSES). Period 6: General Villainy I (Morgan Le Fay is hot, and a good teacher to boot.) Period 7: AP World History (meh.) Sophomore Year: Period 1: Period 2: Period 3: Period 4: Period 5: Period 6: Period 7: Junior Year: Period 1: Period 2: Period 3: Period 4: Period 5: Period 6: Period 7: Relationships Gulzar Haghighi While they are destined to fall in love and get married, if anyone believes they are in love is a fool. There is no genuine romantic feelings between the two. Reza does not hate her but he does find her shady, annoying, and manipulative. While he will never say it, he is just not fond of her. Gulzar thinks he is a reckless hothead who gabs too much. Sometimes, she insinuates that he is 'stupid'. Trivia * Reza is a given name meaning "satisfaction, contentment" in Persian and Arabic. Behzadi means "born from a good origin" from some internet sources; though I am personally unsure. Mirza is a Persian honorific title that is also a shortened form of mir-zadeh, "child of a prince." I decided to go with Persian names because the Tale of Scheherazade takes place and is originally a Persian tale. * His cat Cookie was a stray he found on the street. * He used to have a dog, four hamsters, and sixteen freshwater fish. Category:Characters Category:Arabian Nights Category:Males Category:Kallenaiden2134's Pages Category:Kallenaiden2134's OCs Category:Royals Category:Camelot Prep School Category:Villains Category:Kings